1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, and more particularly to an image display device which forms an image display panel and the like into a module using a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device is, for example, configured such that a backlight unit is arranged on a back face of a liquid crystal display panel and these components are formed into a module using an upper frame, a lower frame and the like.
The upper frame constitutes a frame which covers a periphery of the liquid crystal display panel while exposing a liquid crystal display part of the liquid crystal display panel and engages with the lower frame (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-33764, FIG. 2).
Further, the lower frame usually constitutes a portion of the backlight unit, wherein a plurality of fine line-shaped lamps and a reflector which reflects light from these lamps to the liquid crystal display panel side are provided in the inside of the lower frame which is formed in a box shape (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2002-55329, FIG. 1 and FIG. 3).